The KBRIN-Centralized Core Facility, otherwise known at the Uofl, as the Uofl GG enomics Core Facility, has been operating as a merged INBRE-COBRE operation since 2008, although certain individual components were available separately from either the INBRE or COBRE awards since 2001. Its objectives are to provide state of the art genomic related technologies, including microarray and deep sequencing services to Uofl researchers as well as to investigators in the KBRIN-affiliated institutions and its outreach institutions across the Commonwealth of Kentucky. Its services are centered around the most advanced and comprehensive platforms of high-density oligonucleotide array technologies offered by Affymetrix, Inc. and Agilent, Inc, as well as the next generation sequencing capabilities of the Jon Torrent PGM platform. These platforms allow standardized analyses of RNA or miRNA expression profiles, splice patterns and variations, DNA mutations, and single nucleotide polymorphism profiles. The Facility ensures that all investigators, including clinical faculty and basic science groups, will be able to adopt such state-of-the-art technologies for their investigative goals using clinical specimen, or animal model or cell culture materials. Since its inception, the Facility has experienced a rapid growth in personnel, user numbers and diversity of experimental platforms, allocated space, attendance in training events, and resources for data analysis and mining. It has been an integral part of several funded and/or currently pending individual and multi-investigator Center and Training grant applications, the strongest case for its longevity and its continued utility. The Facility is currently a key component of COBRE 8P20GM103482-10 Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in Molecular Targets (D. Miller, P.l.), COBRE 8P20GM103453-10 Molecular Determinants of Developmental Defects (R. Greene, P.l.), NIGMS- KY-INBRE P20GM103436, KY-IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence award (N. Cooper, P.l.), and training grant NIEHS T32 ES11564 Uofl EElnvironmental Health Sciences Training Program (D. Hein, P.l.).